1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and more particularly, to an LCD device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LCD device comprises a substrate 11 and a metallic wiring layer 12 disposed on the substrate 11. A first via 121 and a second 122 are disposed on the metallic wiring layer 12. A first transparent conducting layer 123 is disposed on the first via 121 for forming a testing point 13. A second transparent conducting layer 124 is disposed on the second via 122. The first transparent conducting layer 123 and the second transparent conducting layer 124 are disposed respectively. The testing point 13 is connected to the metallic wiring layer 12 through the first via 121.
One process for manufacturing the LCD device is that the edge of the metallic wiring layer 12 is exposed. That is, metal along an exposed edge 125 and the edge of the substrate 11 is washed out.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the exposed edge 125 is closer to an inner side of the substrate 11, the metallic wiring layer 12, which is outside the exposed edge 125, would be washed out. However, the testing point 13 is disposed outside the exposed edge 125 of the metallic wiring layer 12, so the metallic wiring layer 12 between the testing point 13 and the second via 122 would be washed out. Accordingly, the testing point 13 and the second via 122 are disconnected, causing the testing point 13 to be ineffective.
Therefore, there is a need for an LCD device and a method of manufacturing the same for solving the above-mentioned problem.